University Life
by Tando
Summary: Diana is a shy, awkward girl who fits into no specific social group, while her new friends only fit into one specific group. As tension grows between the three groups, will Diana make a choice, or will she return to being the shy and awkward girl she was when she arrived at Sims University? Currently Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: No, this is not the new Sim Fanfiction I mentioned at the end of The Green PlumbBob, this is just a short story I have in celebration of the University Life Expansion Pack, like I had planned for Supernatural.

University Life

Chapter 1

I zipped up my final suitcase, sealing it close. I'd taken an aptitude test after I'd finished high school, and it turns out I'd won a scholarship. I then decided to Major in Business at the local Sims University. I mean, Business is safe, and I don't think I'd be good at anything else. I dragged out my suitcases to the bus. My parents are always away on Adventures or at work, so they couldn't be here to say goodbye. They had been willing to pay for my University time, but then I got a scholarship, which was probably a relief to them. I hopped onto the bus, and took one last look at the yellow cream cottage that I had called home for so long.

The rest of the bus trip was pretty quiet, since I was its only passenger. I watched all of the various scenery pass by, as we drove through several different towns, including Riverview, Sunset Valley, and Starlight Shores. A couple of hours later, we arrived at the Sims University. I immediately went to go check into one of the dorms. Right after I signed up, I received a text from my Smartphone, telling me which dorm I was assigned to. As I approached the building, I noticed the sign said, "Unisex Dorm". A unisex dorm?! I hope I don't have a male roommate. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened the door. There, another girl had already unpacked and was putting the finishing touches to one of her…paintings. She had tan skin, hazel eyes, and messy red hair. She wore really ratty clothes that were covered in paint and other colorful medium. On her side of the dorm, she had put up several pieces of…unique artwork. Several of the paintings were crudely sketched abstract symbols. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, my roommate's a girl. But she's…different. The girl turned around and noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, you're ma roommate, aren't chu?" the girl asked in a loud voice.

I nodded.

"Well, why're you jus standin there?" she asked.

I popped up in surprise, I was still standing by the doorway. I pulled my suitcases in and unpacked each of them. The first suitcase contained only a backpack. I'm not sure why I didn't just wear the backpack instead of packing it. I it took out. It was sky blue, my favorite color. I threw it on the bed on my side of the dorm. The other suitcase had some clothes and my laptop. I put those out in their proper places, and after that, I climbed onto my cheap bed. I noticed that my roommate, who was now hanging her newly finished painting on her crowded wall of other paintings and sketches, didn't have a bed. She turned around and jerked a bit when she saw my side of the dorm.

"You're not goin to decorate the room? You know you can customize your dorm in Buy and Build Mode." she told me.

"I know. It's fine as it is." I told her.

The girl sighed and pursed her lips as she looked at the bare sight of my side of the dorm. She then turned to her side of the dorm and took one of her abstract paintings off of her crowded wall. She set it on the ground and pushed it over to my side.

"Here, hang dis up somewhere. I can't bear to see ur side like that, it'sz so…mainstream." she told me.

I sighed, I have a Rebel for a roommate. And she's also a hipster, just great. I got up, and picked up the painting. To me, it looked like someone had splashed a bunch of paint randomly onto the canvas. I sighed, and hung up the painting on the wall opposite of her side of the dorm.

"You don talk much, do you?" she asked, returning to her sketchbook.

I shrugged. I did talk, when I wanted to. She put down her sketchbook and crossed over to her side of the dorm.

"Well, 're you going to say somethin?" she asked.

"Something." I replied, a little annoyed.

She actually laughed a little, as I arched my eyebrow. Suddenly someone opened the door. It was a blond girl, in a tank top and shorts. The girl had tanned skin, green eyes, a thin figure with large endowments.

"Hey, fellow Freshmen, why aren't you guys at the Student Orientation at the Student Union?" the blond girl asked.

"Sorry, Tara, those thingsz 're way too mainstream for me." my roommate replied, not bothering to look at her.

Tara pouted, "Gosh Lelia, what's with you and your fear of the "mainstream"? What's wrong with liking something that everyone else likes?". She then noticed me, "Well, at least one of you come with me. Lelia is obvious too good for the Stu Orient, so, do you want to go?" she asked.

"Umm…I don't know." I answered.

"C'mon, you won't regret it, I promise!" she promised, as she grabbed my hand.

She dragged me out to the quad, not letting go of my hand. She had blond hair in a ponytail, with a green tank top and faded blue denim shorts with pink sandals. I couldn't tell if she was a Jock, or just one of those popular girls. Tara led me to the Student Union, a large building near the center of the quad. Inside the Student Union looked just like my high school, minus all of the stands set up. Right away Tara was called by several other students,

"Hey, I got to go, you take care, and don't be afraid to make some friends!" she cried as she ran off towards her friends.

I let out a sigh of relief, and looked around. The Student Union was bustling with, well, students. I started walking around, just glancing over at all of the various activities going on. Just then, someone jumped in front of me.

"Hey, hey you! You're new, right?" he asked.

I was struck. Is it that obvious? But still, I nodded.

"I'm trying to form a Study Group, you wanna join?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"Please! I just need one more person to join! Please, please!" he pleaded.

Annoyed, I sighed, "Sure.".

The boy cheered. He was obviously a Nerd, with his small, thin circular glasses, a faded t-shirt that said _Bazinga! _in comic font under a yellow plaid button-down, beige khakis, and sneakers. He had short, neat black hair, milky skin, and brown eyes.

"Thanks so much. We'll be meeting everyday at my place, starting today, here's the address." he then whipped out his Smartphone and blurped a text and shoved it back into his pocket. I then heard my Smartphone ring. I awkwardly took it out, still stunned by how fast he did that. The text was from a person named Prescott, who's icon was a picture of Domo. The text had an address on it, as promised. So, I assume the guy's name is Prescott. I looked up from my phone, and saw that Prescott had disappeared. Odd, oh well. I was about to leave the Student Orientation, when suddenly, I was hit in the head with a small, round white ball. I hit the hard wooden ground, my vision became a little blurry, and the world seemed to tilt just a bit, or maybe that was just my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard a male voice ask.

I felt myself being pulled up by a soft hand. My vision straightened again, and I saw that the Sim who'd helped me up was muscular, very muscular. He had light skin, shining bright green eyes and stylish, wavy hair. He was wearing the University letter jacket, and basketball shorts with sneakers. It was obvious he was a Jock.

"Yeah, thanks." I thanked him.

Immediately, the Jock was called by Tara,

"Hey, Jax! Come on, we're heading over to B's Bowl!".

Jax turned to his friends, but looked back to glance at me,

"Hey, we're going to B's Bowlarama, you wanna come?".

"Oh, umm…ok." I replied.

I followed Jax, Tara, and a group of the other Jocks. They were talking about sports, professional sports games, sports video games, sports gear, sports, sports, and more sports. I didn't try joining in on their conversation, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I guess Tara noticed that I wasn't talking to anyone, because she came over to me,

"Hey, so where are you from?" she asked.

"Bridgeport." I replied.

"Oh my gosh, city gurl! What's it like in the city? I myself am from Aurora Skies, pretty night sky, but it's _so_ boring." she told me.

"It's ok." I told her.

Tara scrunched her eyebrows, but then she popped up again, "Hey, do you have, you know, a BF?" she asked.

I was confused. "A what?".

"In case you haven't noticed, Tara here likes to abbreviate words. It can get, like, really annoying." Jax explained. "She means a boyfriend.".

"Oh…no." I replied.

Tara perked up, clapping her hands together and "eeeeeeeeeeeing" excitedly. Why was she so excited?

We arrived at B's Bowlarama. Jax and the guys immediately started a game of bowling, while Tara, a Jock girl and I went to the pool table and started playing pool.

"Did you see that Nerd back at the Student Union?" the Jock girl, Vicky asked.

"The one who was trying to recruit people for his Study Group? Yeah, so?" Tara asked.

They must have been talking about Prescott. Oh god, did they see me talking to him? I know that the social groups don't usually mix, would they exclude me for talking to a Nerd?

"I heard that he actually got _two_ Sims to join his group! Can you believe it?" she asked.

I froze for a second. Two Sims? Maybe they were talking about someone else, I'm sure there're other Nerds around. We played pool some more, Vicky easily won the game, having an incredibly steady pool shot. The guys even came over to watch, mostly because Vicky was wearing a short skirt, and she had to bend to take her shots. Boys…

"Hey guys, I gotta go, got someplace to be." Jax told the group.

"Where ya gotta go?" one of the Jocks asked.

"I've got a part-time job I gotta go to." he explained.

I looked at my Smartphone. It was almost time for me to go to Prescott's Study Group.

"Hey, I gotta go too." I told Tara.

"Alright. See ya la-8-er." she said.

I waved goodbye to her, but she abruptly grabbed my arm,

"Oh wait, hold on! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I haven't asked you this, totally spaced out there, but what's your name?".

I was surprised, as many people as I'd met today, nobody had asked me that question until now,

"Diana." I replied.

Author's Note: I was pumped for the University Life Expansion Pack the minute it was announced. Having never attended university/college myself, the idea of attending college/a university seems very glamorous to me, probably much more glamorous than to someone who has actually attended college/university. I hope you guys enjoy this story, but this story will be much shorter than say, The Green PlumbBob, as it is just a celebration of the new expansion pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked out of B's Bowlarama behind Jax. I checked my Smartphone for the address, it wasn't too far from here. I walked down the street, and I noticed that Jax turned off at a park. I continued through the streets until I arrived at a quaint, but bright red house. It had a nice garden in front, and it was built on a platform. I climbed onto the small front porch and rang the doorbell. Immediately, Prescott flung the door open, smiling,

"You're here, great! Come on in, we're waiting for one more person.".

I stepped into his house. Just like the outside, the inside of the house was quaint, and charming. With a narrow hallway leading into the living and dining room, an old fashioned kitchen and breakfast bar, and a cute television set and matching bookcase, the house definitely had a homey, cozy feeling to it.

"We'll be studying in my room." Prescott told me, pointing to a narrow staircase that led to a door.

I followed him up the staircase to a dark, cluttered room, a big contrast from the rest of the house. The room was lit by a small flat screen TV, but Prescott turned on a cheap light bulb, that lit the room a little better. The room was cluttered with books, clothes, game cases, wires, and other mismatched garble. Why are we studying here? It would be much better to study in the living room.

"Sorry about the mess, I'll have it cleaned next time." Prescott promised, pushing some of the stuff away from the floor and under his bed.

We sat down on the floor. Prescott pulled out an expensive looking laptop, compared to my standard Landgraab Laptop.

"What's your major?" he asked.

"Business." I replied.

"Alright then, can I see your class schedule?" he asked.

I handed him my schedule. He looked over it for a bit.

"Well, we don't have the same major, or any of the same classes. But it says here you're suppose to have a Business Planner for extra credit purposes." he explained.

I do? I checked my backpack, and there it was, fitting comfortably in one of my front pockets. That's weird, I don't remember ever receiving it. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be our other Study Group member." Prescott figured, getting up to answer the door.

I watched him leave the room. I glanced around his room a bit more. He had several gaming systems like the Maxoid Simulator 2 ½, Console 7, GUGA Joytoy 3, and the ExoEdge Gaming System. He also had a really fancy computer, in addition to his nice laptop. All of this nice hardware was half covered by his gaming collection. I could recognize a bunch of popular titles, like SSX 4, Burnout Paradise, The Sims Bustin' Out, Skate, SimCity 4: Rush Hour, Madden NFL, MySims, FIFA 08, Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars, Sim Animals: Africa and Spore. How could he afford all of this stuff?

"Hey, Diana, I want you to meet someone." Prescott called.

I walked over to the doorway. Standing a little bit behind Prescott was an equally geeky Nerd. His blond hair was slicked back by hair gel, with green eyes behind black horn rimmed glasses. He was much larger than the lanky Prescott, but I couldn't tell if it was fat or muscle under his white polo and blue argyle patterned sweater, khakis, and mountain climbing shoes.

"This is Jeremy, he's our third member of our Study Group." Prescott declared.

"Hai…" Jeremy greeted in a nasally voice.

"Um…hi…" I responded.

We all walked up to the small bedroom, and sat down on the floor. Jeremy took out a Landgraab Laptop identical to mine. I let out a silent sigh of relief, I wasn't alone here.

"So, since classes haven't actually started yet, how about we all introduce ourselves. I'll start." Prescott offered. Jeremy and I both nodded our heads in agreement. "Alright, my name is Prescott Chang, or Chang Hing…or Ching Chang, whichever you prefer, and it's my first semester at Sims University and I'm majoring in Science.".

"What kind of a name is Ching Chang?" Jeremy asked.

Prescott sighed, "It's a stupid nickname the Jocks back in high school gave me, many of the same Jocks that now attend Sims University." he explained.

"Oh, I see. The Jocks at my school would call me Germy." Jeremy chimed in.

"What about you Diana, did the Jocks at your school call you names?" Prescott asked.

I thought about it. At my high school, we didn't really have cliques. Sure, there were people who would fit the Jock, Nerd, and Rebel description, but they didn't form into such defined groups. As for me, I avoided people in general, so there were never any Jocks around to call me names. But then I realized something,

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

Prescott popped up. "Oh, I got it via text from Jeremy, did you guys know each other?".

I looked at Jeremy, "No…".

"Oh, I took a picture of you and looked you up with my Smartphone and I found your blog." Jeremy confessed.

Oh, my blog…it was just something I did in my spare time…everyone at my school had one…and it's not like it was very popular…

"Oh…I see…" I replied.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "So, I guess I'm next, my name is Jeremy, and I'm a major in Science. It's my first semester, and, um, that's it.".

Prescott nodded, satisfied, "It's your turn." he said, turning to me.

I swallowed. What was I gonna say?

"Umm, I'm Diana, but you already knew that…um…well, I'm a Business major at Sims University and, and…" I stammered.

"That's cool." Prescott cut me off.

I let off a sigh of relief. I didn't like public speaking, even if it was just in front of two other people…

"So, now that we're done introducing ourselves, how about we get to know each other better?" Prescott suggested.

"Oh, I know! Lets all go to Keith's Komics, they've got all of sorts of awesome stuff!" Jeremy declared.

"Good idea, what do you think, Diana?" Prescott asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We took our laptops and left the house. Prescott and Jeremy had bikes…and I didn't. So I rode on the back of Jeremy's bike. Because a bike is meant for one Sim, I was forced to cling tight to him in order to stay on the bike. As we rode, his hands seemed to grow more shaky, sweaty, and pinkish. Maybe he was just out of shape. Keith's Komics appeared to be a comics/hobby shop/arcade, with racks of comics, action figures, and a table of computers that were all taken by enthused gamers.

"Dang, all of the computers are taken!" Prescott observed as the stepped into the small shop.

"Hey, Pres, see you've got some friends. Oh, including a lady friend!" the man attending the counter greeted Prescott.

All of the boys who were at the computers and perusing the comics threw their heads in our direction, but then zapped their heads back and pretended that they never saw anything.

"Yep, Stuart, these are some new friends I met at the University." Prescott proudly announced.

"That's good man, it's good to see you making friends." Stuart nodded.

Something immediately caught Jeremy's eye, "Hey!".

He ran over to a rack that said "New Comics". He pulled the one out from the front.

"It's the newest edition of Maxis Man! Check it out!" Jeremy cried, flipping through it.

Prescott wandered over to him, and I followed.

"Dude, Maxis Man is so old. Only old fogies read those." Prescott told him.

Jeremy looked at us with a half confused, half guilty look, but immediately snapped out of it, "Don't yuck my yum, man!" Jeremy defended himself.

Prescott sifted through some of the other New Comics, and pulled out another comic, "See? It's Electric Atrocity, everyone likes him." Prescott pointed to the black and white costumed hero on the cover.

"Oh, yeah…" Jeremy sighed.

"Hey Diana, do you read comic books?" Prescott asked.

Umm, no. There aren't any comic stores in Pleasantview, the town I grew up in. Just a book store, and all of the fiction books they sold were old and dry. They were much duller than the thin, colorful, copies of the comic books.

"No…" I replied.

"Hmm…" Prescott shuffled through the rows of older comics. He eventually picked out one from one of the middle row. "Here, it's the first edition of Electric Atrocity. Read some of it, see if you like it.".

"Umm, thanks.".

I flipped through the pages, but it didn't strike my interest. I put it back while Prescott and Jeremy went to watch the gamers.

"You noob! Don't zone for residential near industrial zones! You zone them separately!" Prescott shouted to one gamer.

The other gamer got upset and left his spot, which Prescott deviously stole. I looked outside, it was almost sunset. I'd better get back to the dorm.

"Hey Prescott, I gotta go, see ya in class tomorrow." Jeremy told him.

"Yeah, me too." I followed.

"You, um, want a ride back to University?" Jeremy offered, hopping onto his bike.

"No thanks." I declined.

Sitting with Jeremy on the small bike is cramped, and when I was on, he swerved and got all sweaty. Besides, I enjoyed the walk alone. I started walking down the street, the sun setting over the University's clock tower. The sky had become a bright pink, and the leaves on the trees had begun to turn orange and fall. I passed by B's Bowlarama, and saw that a group of Sims huddled around one of the side walls of the Bowlarama. I snuck up closer to get a better look, slipping behind a tree. I peeked out from behind the tree, and saw what they were all watching. It was Lelia, and she was spray-painting onto the wall of B's Bowlarama! The others were commenting on her work and one or two others were also spraying their own "art" onto the wall. Couldn't they get in trouble for this? Then I realized, that these were hardcore Rebels.

"Hey, who's there?" one of the Rebels shouted, noticing me.

Shoot! I stumbled out of my hiding place and started to make a run for it, but two of the Rebels caught up with me. The taller one grabbed me by my white t-shirt and dragged me to the other Rebels.

"Hey Lelia, you know this kid?" the shorter one asked.

Lelia stopped spraying for a second to look up at me,

"Oh, yeah, she's like, my roommate." and she immediately went back to spraying.

The taller one dropped me down insensitively, and I rubbed the area where he'd grabbed me. I looked at the spray-painting that Lelia had just finished. To me, it just looked like a bunch of random lines thrown out onto the wall, but the Rebels were complementing it.

"Man, Lelia, your work is lit!"

"Yeah, it's lit!"

"It's like, really good!"

Lelia blushed at all of the positive comments, "Yeah, I know, like, isn't it awesome?".

Then a few of the Rebels turned to me, "Hey Square, what chu think of Lelia's art?" one of them asked.

I'm a square? What do they mean I'm a square?

"Umm…it's…nice." I replied cautiously.

"You just sayin that!"

"Yeah, chu jus sayin that cause you're basic!"

"Yeah, you basic!"

Basic? Now what did that mean?

"Hey, it's okay. An artist can have her own, like, opinion." Lelia defended me.

"She an artist?!"

"Yeah, she an artist?"

The Rebels debated this among themselves, using their strange slang as they saw fit. Finally, one Rebel, the tallest in the group, spoke to Lelia,

"Well, if she an artist, then let's see her work." the Rebel challenged, throwing a can of spray paint at my face.

The can hit my face and I tumbled to the ground. The Rebels laughed cruelly, and Lelia just gave me a cold, expectant stare. I picked up the can and went over to the wall. Spray-painting is illegal, I could to get in a lot of trouble for this…better not sign my name. I didn't really know what to draw, and Lelia, the tall Rebel, and the other Rebels were waiting to criticize my "work". I took a deep breath, and sprayed out the Freezer Bunny. It was so muzzled and fuzzy, it didn't even look anything like the Freezer Bunny, but there it was, slapped onto the wall.

"Hey, it's not that bad…"

"Yeah, it's mhkay."

I let all of the pressure roll off my shoulders. They weren't going to kill me.

Suddenly, the sound of police cars could be heard and the red and blue lights appeared. The Rebels began to disperse, and I was pushed with the crowd. The Rebels were all jumping onto their Campus Cruisers, but I didn't have one. Suddenly, I heard a _vroom_ from one of the Campus Cruisers.

"Hop on!" a male voice called.

It was the tallest Rebel, on his Campus Cruiser, which had been custom colored to form some sort of abstract pattern tattooed across the electric scooter. Not knowing what else to do, I hopped onto his Campus Cruiser. We sped off onto the road, closely following the other Rebels. I felt like I should be thanking him, but I didn't think he could hear me over the putt-putt noises of the Campus Cruisers. His face was covered by a helmet, but I remember him having green eyes and messy blond hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and saggy black pants with shiny black shoes. He dropped me off at the quad entrance, and Lelia pulled up with him.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

The tall rebel pulled off his helmet. I had been right about his features, but somehow I had left out the fact that he was incredibly cute…

"You headin out to ur place Jordan?" Lelia asked, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her long red hair.

"Yep. Better head in-side before them 5-0 show up. G-night ladies." Jordan waved as he put his helmet back on and sped off on his Campus Cruiser.

Lelia started squealing the minute the boy left, oblivious to my presence. I started walking back to the dorm, when she suddenly stopped me,

"Hey, where do ya thank you're goin?" she asked me.

I stopped, confused,

"To bed…".

"Well, ur not gonna take that'a way, cause, like, that'd be way too"

"Too mainstream?" I interrupted her.

Lelia shook, and then she nodded her head,

"Chu catchin on.".

Author's Note: Ok, so I wrote the first few chapters before the actual release of the game, so if I make any factual mistakes, please correct them once the game comes out, thanks J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We climbed the fire escape to our dorm, since Lelia explained that we might get caught by the police going in through the main entrance. Neither of us spoke as we entered our dorm. Lelia crashed onto her bed, and it appeared to be that she immediately fell asleep afterwards. I sat on my own bed adjacent to her. Too tired to change my clothes, I collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep.

I heard the sound of my alarm clock, but I couldn't find the strength in me to even open my eyes. Why couldn't I have classes later in the day? I threw myself into the shower, hoping it would wake me up. But it only seemed to make me more tired. I stumbled downstairs, still half asleep. I wobbled into the dorm kitchen, but the kitchen was empty. Where was everybody? I thought classes all started at the same time. I pulled out a bowl of milk and cereal from the fridge, and ate it at one of the dining room tables. I was almost finished when I saw a herd of students rush down the stairs from the bedrooms. Where were they all going? I checked my watch, classes started in half an hour! I put my empty bowl in the dishwasher, swung on my backpack, and ran out the door.

As I pushed open the door, I nearly ran into a group of students. I saw that the group of students were the same ones that had just ran out earlier. They were all crowding around the dorm's entrance, but why?

"Hey, are you in line?" one of the students, a Rebel girl with dreadlocks asked.

"Umm…for what?" I replied.

The Rebel girl raised her eyebrow, "The vending machines, duh.".

The Rebel girl pointed to a row of flashing lights just barely visible through the sea of young students. So that's why all the students skipped the dorm kitchen…

I weaved past all of the students, trying to get to class. I ran to my class and managed to get there on time. Panting, I settled into my seat. The professor walked in, an older woman in a grey business suit.

"Children, laptops out. Be ready to type quickly, I'm not waiting." she told us in a loud, raspy voice.

The students whipped out their laptops, and I noticed they had slim, sleek laptops with interesting patterns on them. I was the only one with the large, bulky black Landgraab laptop. Anyways, I took out my laptop and started taking notes. But when I opened my laptop, I saw that the user interface was different. Instead of my standard PlumbBob interface, a picture of a blue police box in outer space showed up. The laptop was also password protected, while mine wasn't. I checked the username: J. And then, I remembered Jeremy and I have identical laptops! I must have accidentally taken his! I slam the laptop shut, creating some noise, but the teacher didn't notice. Instead, I flipped out my deep blue notebook and took down the notes the old fashioned way.

Class ended, and I had an hour before my next class to quickly find Jeremy and return his laptop. While an hour isn't a lot of time, my hand was already sore from taking the notes in that class, and I don't think I could take another class of that. Using my Map View, I checked the Student Union Building and the big, sciency contraption near the quad. No luck. Maybe he's in his dorm, so I checked there. I saw that there was a bed marked to him at the Fraternity house, but he wasn't there. But looking into his dorm, I saw that my laptop was resting on his desk! He must not have realized that it was mine yet! I could just slip in there and quickly switch the laptops. But, I've never been to either of the Fraternity or Sorority houses. What was it like? It seemed very glamorous when I looked at it in the SimU brochure, but they throw more parties than the regular dorms and tend to Dare each other more. Why am I worrying so much? I'll just go in there and switch out the laptops. Most of the students will probably be in class anyway.

I ran as fast as I could to the Frat house, keeping my eye on my watch. Not being very fluent in SimGreek, I couldn't tell what the Frat house was called. The large, fancy front door opened for me as I stepped into the dorm.

The Frat house looked almost like the regular dorms, except for the fancier decorations, probably donated by the alumni residents. I noticed a Juice Keg to my right. To be completely honest, I've never tried Juice before, having only been turned into a Young Adult yesterday.

"_Sul Sul Nooboo_." a male voice calls out, followed by the snickering of other Sims.

Recognizing the popular Simlish pick-up line, I nervously turned around to see a group of four male Sims, along with a female.

"So, you new here?" the male Jock Sim who used the cheap pick-up line asked.

"Umm, yeah. I just came here to-"

But before I could finish, I was cut off by the same Sim, "Say no more _Nooboo_. We know what you came here for."

Did these Sims recognize Jeremy's laptop?

"Great. I'll just be going-"

Again, cut off, this time by the girl, "What? You're not even going to pick someone? _Garnar frash,_ you must want it bad."

As much as I was shy around these people, I was starting to get annoyed with them.

"Well, _Nooboo _wants Woohoo after all." another one of the guys piped up, this one a Rebel with dyed hair and lots of body tattoos.

Wait, what?! That wasn't what I had wanted at all! Was that what they were talking about this whole time?

"No no, I just need to return something." I explained quickly, so they couldn't cut me off.

The guys suddenly looked disappointed. I quickly shuffled up the stairs as to avoid further conversation with them.

I reached Jeremy's room to find the door unlocked. It appeared to be that he shared his dorm room with two other students that I recognized, Jax and Jordan. Now that I think of it, they all look pretty similar, having the same build, skin tone, and hair and eye color. Were they brothers? If they were, then none of them mentioned the others. I placed his laptop down on his bed and picked up my own. Just as I had placed my laptop into my inventory, a noticed a small device on Jeremy's desk. It was the old phone, the ones we all had before the Smartphone distribution. Simply out of curiosity, I picked it up and started to examine it. Why did he keep his old phone? Everyone was required to exchange their old phone for the Smartphone, why was he any different? And more importantly, why didn't he have his phone with him now? I turned on the phone, which surprisingly still worked. Instead of showing the default screen, the phone, started to talk to me in a female voice,

"J?! Are you there?! It's me, Sam!"

Why did the phone go straight to a call? Was that all the phone was for? And who's Sam? His girlfriend? And why did she call his J, instead of Jeremy? I didn't want to talk to this Sam girl, for fear of Jeremy finding out I was snooping around.

"Hey, Diana, what're you doing here?" it was Jeremy, standing by the doorway.

Sam began inquiring Jeremy over the phone,

"J? Who's Diana? Is she an Agent? Who does she work for? Is she the one who thought of the multiple personality thing?"

Jeremy grabbed the phone from me,

"Sam, I'll call you back."

"But J, I need your help, it's important-"

Sam couldn't finish her sentence before Jeremy hung up on her. He looked up from his phone, a look of fear and worry in his face. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before I spoke,"Umm, I got your laptop." I said, pointing to the laptop on the bed.

"I know." he replied solemnly, his voice far less nasally.

"So…multiple personalities?" I asked, my mind still comprehending all the things Sam said.

"Yeah, it's a long story." he mumbled.

Jeremy, or as Sam referred to him, J, removed his black horn-rimmed glasses to reveal the deep green eyes of Jax and Jordan. Now I was almost certain that he was all three guys.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well, ah, ya see. My parents could only afford to send me to college once, but I couldn't decide on three different degrees, Fine Arts, Physical Education, or Science and Medicine. So, I enrolled as three different students, each one fitting a particular stereotype."

"Wow, you're quite the actor."

"Yeah, that's the Fine Art side of me."

We stand in awkward silence for a minute or so. I still have so many questions. Why did Sam refer to him as an Agent? Was the reason he needed to get three degrees at once was because he was some sort of government agent?

"Umm, you're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

I pondered this. The friends he's made all have a right to know. But if the administration found out, he could be kicked out of school. Then again, how come the PlumbBob didn't automatically report that the same student was signing up under different names? The PlumbBob works in strange ways.

"Can I at least know your real name?" I asked quietly, picking up my laptop.

He put his glasses back on, which hid away his alluring eyes, "It's Jay."

I nod, and back out of the room.

Author's Note: Sorry nothing's come out in a while. Standardized testing has kept me busy studying and teachers cramming at the end of the year aren't helping either. Once testing dies down and summer starts I should have a lot more time to write, thanks! J

-Tando


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spend the rest of my classes only half-present, the questions still buzzing through my head. The real question though, was, was I ever going to find out more? I mean, it was obvious that Jay didn't want me to know about his multiple identities.

I hear Sims getting out of their chairs and the shuffling of papers and backpacks. My final class must be over. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and shuffled out of class with everyone else. I checked my watch, Study Group with Prescott and "Jeremy" was in half an hour. Looking ahead of me, all I could see were the heads of the other students. I just felt like one of the many, unnoticeable, invisible. Did they all feel the same?

I started walking in the direction of Prescott's house, when I received a text from Prescott,

"Meeting at the Java Hut for Study Group, see ya there! J"

I've never been to the Java Hut before. We had a Flying V's Coffeehouse in my hometown, but not a Java Hut.

I easily find the Java Hut on Map View and catch a taxi to get there just in time. I see Prescott is already there, sitting at a back table. He has three drinks in his on the table, along with his laptop and a slice of cake. He stands up when he sees me, and grabs one of the drinks,

"Here, I already got you a drink."

"Thanks."

I grab the drink and look at the writing on the cup. _Wonderpetal Tea_. Sounds…umm, wonderful? You see Prescott taking a swig of his own drink,

"Where's Jeremy?" I ask, looking down at my drink.

"I don't know. I guess we can start without him."

I take out my laptop and start along with him. We each sip out drinks as we study. The Wonderpetal Tea is actually quite good, and I somehow lose the dull lull that comes with studying.

"Sorry if it's too strong. Didn't know what you would like." Prescott apologizes.

I shake my head, "It's good."

As we study, I start to eye the cake. It didn't look touched, and he wasn't eating it. Cake spoils really easily when left out like that…

"Don't touch the cake." Prescott tells me.

I nod.

I then see a large group enter the Java Hut, most of them wearing lettermen jackets.

"Ah great…" Prescott mutters under his breath.

In the crowd, I see Jay, not as Jeremy but as Jax. I see Tara as well, who's clinging onto a muscular Jock with sunglasses who turns and sees Prescott and I,

"Ah! It's Prescott Chang! And he's got a girlfriend too!"

He saunters over to our table, Tara still holding his hand. I see Prescott's eyes narrow and his fists ball up, but he doesn't take his eyes off of his screen. I want to ask him how he knows him, but Prescott seems too upset to reply anyway.

Sunglasses Jock presses his hands onto our table, his large physique allowing him to tower over us, "Hey, hey, Ching Chang. Why don't ya say something? Ching Chang…"

It was obvious that Prescott wasn't gonna look away from his computer screen. Still continuing his Ching Chang chant, he took his mouse and started dangling it in front of his face,"Hey Ching Chang, I got your mouse. I'm goina keep it ok Ching Chang?" he taunts as he slips the mouse into his baggy pants that slightly exposes his undergarments. Still, no reaction from Prescott. Then, Sunglasses Jock notices the slice of cake,

"Hey, hey Ching Chang. I'ma eat your cake." he grabs the cake in his sausage-like fingers and starts stuffing it into his face.

Tara, who's been watching him in silence, looks at him in utter disgust, but gives no response. Jax, who sees what's going, steps in,

"Hey Tyler, come on. Leave the guy alone."

Tyler turns around, half eaten cake still in his hand,

"What's yo problem pretty boy?" he asks, stuffing the rest of the cake into his mouth.

"You could at least use a fork…" Prescott mumbles.

In the middle of chewing, Tyler freezes and starts choking on the cake that he just wolfed into his mouth. Prescott watches with cold eyes as Tyler falls to the group choking. Tara rushes to his side, looking horrified. She looks up at Prescott with the innocence

"What did you put in his drink?"

He gives a blank stare to Tara, "You don't wanna know."

She leads Tyler out of the Java Hut, followed by the rest of the Jocks. I don't know whether to applaud Prescott, or to be absolutely terrified of him. That Jock might have been annoying, but did it justify what appeared to be poisoning him?

It also confirms that Prescott isn't aware of Jay's multiple identities. Was I the only one who knew?

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" Prescott apologizes with a look of sincerity.

"You know him?" I suddenly realize how stupid a question that was.

He nods, "Tyler and I went to high school together. He's always been a bully to me. Guess I just got tired of it."

"The stuff you put in the cake, will it-"

"No."

I settled back into my chair; so he wasn't a cold killer, as far as I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeremy came half an hour later. My Wonderpetal Tea was already half gone, and Prescott was in the middle of a lengthy comparison between the tenth and eleventh Doctors while I pretended to even vaguely understand what he was talking about.

"Hey, I saw what happened on your blog." he mentioned, sitting down.

Prescott looked confused, "I don't have a blog."

"I was talking to Diana."

"Oh, opps. My bad." Prescott apologized sincerely, adjusting his glasses.

I slipped my Smartphone into my inventory. I guess it was a bad habit, constantly updating my blog. But, it wasn't like I saw other Sims in the Java Hut updating their own blogs or taking pictures.

I threw glances at Jeremy as we continued to study. Did he really see Prescott as a friend? Or was he just so into his character that he knew Jax would never step in and help him?

Study group ended quickly with hardly another word passed between the three of us. I walked back to my dorm. The sun was nearly setting behind the tall school campus, and the sky grew darker as I walked along the concrete path.

When I got back to my dorm, Tara was waiting at the entrance,

"Hey there Di! How you doing?" she called as I approached the dorm room, a perky smile plastering her face. "Can I call you that? Di? It sounds way better than Diana. Like, Diana sounds like, the same for some stuck up business woman."

Did she know I was a Business Major? Probably not.

"So Di, I live in the Sorority House a couple of blocks away, and there's a party tonight, I mean, there's a party every night. So I figured we could go to the party together!"

What?

"It'll be great, it's just a bunch of us Jocks."

Us?

"So, are you going?"

…Huh?

Was a Jock seriously inviting me to a party? I didn't know what to say.

"Ah, why not?" was all I could stutter out.

Tara smiled, "Great, let's get going!"

She pulled me out of the hall and down the stairs.

"We can take my car."

She pulled her VFN Kompensator out of her inventory. She must have really rich parents, owning a car like that.

We teleported in the car and she sped off to the party. Beyond the campus, the town was pretty desolate, containing only a couple of stores and houses. I wouldn't be surprised if the houses only existed to house the professors at the University.

The Sorority House looked exactly like the Fraternity House, with the exception of the SimGreek motto at the front of the building. Tara put the car back into her inventory and we headed up the narrow marble stairs.

The minute Tara opened the door, we were instantly blasted by the insanely loud music and the intense strobe lights. I nearly fell over from the shock.

"C'mon, the Keg's this way."

Tara led me over to a corner of the Sorority House, passing through the crowd of mostly female Sims. She picked up a plastic red cup and poured herself some Juice.

"Are you gonna pour yourself a cup?" she asked.

I jumped back a bit. I didn't expect her to ask me that. I, I guess so, why not? I summoned a cup and poured some Juice. As Tara and I drank our Juice, I saw two guys walk over to us. The first one was Jay, this time as Jax, and the second one was Tyler, the Jock from the Java Hut. Tara spotted Jax and finished her drink, allowing it to disappear as she let go of it.

"Hey Jax." she greeted, her hips slanting to one side.

I didn't need to be told what was going on here. She liked Jax, and she wasn't afraid to show it,

"You look really cute in that letterman jacket Jax!" she complimented him in a cheery tone, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Tyler approached her, "Hey, what about me Tara? You like my threads?"

Before Tara could answer, the front doors were flung wide open. In stepped a group of mostly female Rebels, including Lelia. They were being led by a female Rebel with neon blue hair and a skull and crossbones t-shirt. The party suddenly became dead silent as everyone turned to see the new guests. The leader of the Rebels sighed, before breaking the silence,

"What? I'm part of the Sorority House too, doesn't that mean I get to invite friends too? Gosh, you Sims are so stuck up."

The Rebels entered the Sorority House, ignoring the fact that everyone else was staring at them in utter disbelief. Tara, Jax, and Tyler were all giving the Rebels disapproving looks, should I? I remembered the night I had met the Rebels, and Lelia had been pretty nice to me. This didn't mean all Rebels were as friendly, but it definitely meant that they weren't all bad either. And what about Jay? Was he scheduled to make an appearance as Jordan, and if so, could he sneak away and change without anyone on either side noticing him? Tara leaned in to whisper to Jax, Tyler, and I,

"Hey, let's ditch this place. I think this party's gone dry."

She pointed to the back door. We all snuck out without anyone noticing us.


End file.
